The present invention refers to a turn signal indicator assembly, and in particular to a turn signal indicator assembly for motorcycles such as motor bicycle, moped, small-capacity motorcycle, light motorcycle, etc..
Motorcycles are typically equipped with an electric system for signaling a change of traveling direction, with the electric system substantially comprised of turn-signal flasher, actuating switch and four signal lamps arranged in paired disposition. One pair of signal lamps are positioned in the area of the tail lamps and radiates rearwards while the other pair of signal lamps is mounted to the front wheel fork and radiates in forward direction.
In general, the placement of the front signal lamps at the ends of the handlebar is more preferred because such arrangement enhances the overall visibility of the signal, especially from the side, e.g. for the driver of a motor vehicle standing next to the motorcycle. However, attempts to position the front signal lamps in this area were thwarted by frequent malfunctions such as faulty contacts, tear-off of the spiral-wound filament, as a result of vibrations of the handle bar ends. Moreover, a retrofitting of commercially available turn signal indicators for attachment on the handlebar ends is relatively complicated and requires mechanical skills. Also, the generation of vibrations at the ends of the handlebar of a motorcycle not only adversely affects the service life of such turn signal indicators but significantly impairs also the comfort and thus concentration and safety of the driver. During operation of the motorcycle, the grip portion and other operating devices such as handgrip for front wheel brake, gas grip, clutch actuator, horn, light, turn signal switch may be subjected to so severe vibrations, even with modern motorcycles, that the driver experiences already after a short period a numb feeling in the hands despite the provision of rubber grips and gloves.